


Blame It On The Alcohol

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [6]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: He finally sees an opening when he hears Kai excuse himself to go to the restroom. He plops down next to Yeonjun and gives him a big slap to the face.Yeonjun screeches in pain and holds the side of his face, comforting the slowly spreading pain. “Dude, what the hell?”Beomgyu angrily barks. “No, you fucking tell me what the hell? Did you really invite us to celebrate me getting a job or to hit on my roommate?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow beomkaists!
> 
> happy valentines day <3 i'm sorry this one was a bit late, its exams week and i couldn't get some time to spend writing on this. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this next installment nevertheless.

Beomgyu had finally landed himself a job. Yes, their neighbor, who also works where Beomgyu will be working, played a significant role in his acceptance but Beomgyu liked to think that it was all from how he charmed them.

Now, he wasn’t such a trainwreck, or a loser, or a low-life slump living off of his family’s wealth. He’s heard Kai throw him that insult jokingly to him a couple of times.

He’s a bit scared about it though because first of all, he’s had zero work experience and second of all, he doesn’t even know what his new job is all about. It was something along the lines of corporate or business strategist’s consultant…whatever. It was a combination of business terms.

“You don’t even need to do that much. You just need to show up and just go through some papers. Or maybe pretend to use the computer.” Their neighbor had mentioned to him.

Beomgyu can do that right?

Nevertheless, him and his friends were beyond ecstatic, wanting to go out and party to celebrate. Beomgyu felt a bit adamant about inviting Kai, after everything that had happened. Luckily for them, one good thing they can do is pretend things never happened so they just went on with their lives the next few days and went back to their normal selves.

After much insistence from Yeonjun and Taehyun, he let them invite Kai who stayed true to his word and agreed to join them for their night out. The only problem is, there might be alcohol involved and Kai had never once had a drop of it in his whole life.

It might be a wild night for him.

* * *

“I think you should wear lesser clothes, Kai. We’re going to a club not a church.” Taehyun says bluntly, shaking his head at his new tall friend.

Kai spins around slowly in front of a full body mirror, angling his hips and head to see if it’s ‘club’ material. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, but in a darker color because according to him ‘a darker hoodie is way different from a bright colored hoodie’.

“Are you sure? I think it looks pretty fine.” Kai says unsurely, giving himself another twirl.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, “You’re lucky I’m prepared for this.” He reaches into his bag and tosses Kai a black shirt with some neon pink print on the front. “Wear this instead.”

Kai unfolds it and holds it in front of him, nodding his head appreciatively. Okay, maybe a hoodie was not a good idea to wear at a club anyway.

“Fine. Thanks, Yeonjun-sunbaenim.” He smiles brightly at him before proceeding to start stripping.

“Woah! Let us get out of the room first.” Taehyun splutters out, frowning at the almost display of skin in front of them.

Yeonjun smirks back, dragging Taehyun out. “By the way, you can just call me, hyung.”

Kai smiles sheepishly and gives him an affirmative nod. It’s a little bit awkward at first with interacting with his new friends, but it’s slowly getting better.

* * *

Beomgyu sits on their couch patiently and mindlessly scrolling through his phone, already finished with dressing up.

He watches helplessly as Yeonjun snatches his phone up from his hands and places them in his pockets.

“Yo! Your roommate is _such_ a cutie. He also wasn’t that afraid of being naked in front of us. I just know he’s freaky in the sack.” Yeonjun sighs out dreamily.

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu shoots him a glare. “Hyung, leave the poor boy alone. You know Beomgyu’s in love with him.”

Beomgyu’s cheeks blossoms in red. “Hyunnie! I am not for the millionth time!”

Taehyun hums back jokingly at his friend, not believing him for the millionth time as well. The two boys both knew that something had happened recently between the two of them but they couldn’t crack Beomgyu to spill it out, which is one of the reasons why they’re taking him out to drink tonight.

Yeonjun lets out a whine. “I’m serious, Gyu. If you’re sure you don’t have feelings for him, can I make a move on him then?”

Beomgyu gulps nervously. He doesn’t even know the answer himself.

“I—I don’t.”

Yeonjun gives him a sly smirk. God, he was already regretting saying anything in the first place.

“Alrighty then.” Yeonjun raises his eyebrow pointedly before giving Beomgyu back his phone.

Kai bursts out of his room, attracting the eyes of everyone. Goddamn was he beautiful.

The way the black shirt perfectly complements his fair skin, the broadness of his shoulders and the sharp jawline he had. The skinny jeans he had worn also showing off his mile-long legs. Beomgyu was smitten. He couldn’t blame Yeonjun at all if he liked Kai.

Speaking of Yeonjun—

“Hyuka! You look so fucking cool!” He excitedly loops his arm around the other boy, leaning to whisper in his ear, “It’s kind of driving me crazy.”

Kai feels his face heat up, unable to form words from his mouth. Luckily, a seemingly annoyed Taehyun grabs Kai’s other arm and they drag him to the door, talking about all their possible plans for the night.

Beomgyu both loved and hated his friends for doing this. He predicts tonight’s just going to be a whole mess.

* * *

They get to the club rather quickly, especially considering how Yeonjun had insisted that Kai sit at the front seat with him. Beomgyu just pretends to focus on something outside the window, ignoring how Yeonjun’s hand had been situated on Kai’s thigh the whole ride.

Why was his friend even doing this? Surely, he was just doing this to mess with Beomgyu.

It’s not like it’s his fault that Kai didn’t love him back. No matter how badly he wants him too, he just can’t control other people’s feelings. After he got rejected that one afternoon, he had spent the whole day next day to make it up to Kai by telling him that it was just in a friendly way and that he shouldn’t get confused and think it was anymore than that.

After that, things were just _so_ awkward between them. Kai probably didn’t believe him anyways. Beomgyu was always such a horrible liar.

Nevertheless, he hated himself for lying but it’s something that will protect him, considering how sensitive their situation is right now.

Man, he needs a drink.

They enter the club and immediately they’re hit with a wave of heat and slight smell of sweat. God, he hates clubs more than anything.

Surprisingly, Taehyun knows the owner and had saved them a V.I.P spot near to where the bartender was serving. Beomgyu brings his attention to Kai who was watching his surroundings with so much perplexity.

Beomgyu snorts, understanding how the other boy was feeling right now. Poor kid.

He watches Yeonjun sling his arm around Kai and lags behind Taehyun, following him to their seats. Beomgyu can’t hear very clearly but he can see Yeonjun mutter something to Kai, making the other turn away and blush slightly.

Beomgyu doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to make it through the night. He makes eye contact with the bartender, and just like that, he has a solution.

* * *

The night goes by in a blur, Beomgyu had been taking shot after shot after seeing Yeonjun flirt with Kai the whole night. Not only that, but Kai, as an inexperienced drinker, immediately got drunk only after a few shots.

It was also that same night that Beomgyu found out how much of a clingy drunk Kai was.

“Beomie-hyung~ Does Hueningie’s hugs feel warm? Hmm?” He excitedly asks, bringing his cheeks to smush against the other boy and his arms around his waist. Beomgyu gives him an affirmative answer before unlatching himself from him.

Kai rushes over to Taehyun and grabs his hand, placing it on top of his and giggling at their size difference, “Hyunnie~! Your hands are so tiny. They’re so cute!”

Taehyun smiles fondly at the boy before pinching his cheeks, “Yes Hyuka, these hands are tiny but they can also hit pretty hard.” He threatens jokingly before giving him a soft punch to his arm. Kai snickers along with him before moving on to Yeonjun.

He instantly lunges to sit on his lap, which prompt Yeonjun to snake his arms around his waist and on his thigh. Kai leans in towards his ear, saying something fairly quickly. Beomgyu had no idea what they were talking about but Yeonjun seemed to nod along to whatever Kai was saying.

Beomgyu set some space between, carefully watching the other boy’s moves.

At one point, he was sure that he had seen Yeonjun kiss Kai’s cheek, prompting Beomgyu to almost throw himself at the other boy. If Taehyun hadn’t been there to hold him back, he doesn’t know what would have happened.

He finally sees an opening when he hears Kai excuse himself to go to the restroom. He plops down next to Yeonjun and gives him a big slap to the face.

Yeonjun screeches in pain and holds the side of his face, comforting the slowly spreading pain. “Dude, what the hell?”

“No, you fucking tell me what the hell? Did you really invite us to celebrate me getting a job or to hit on my roommate?” Beomgyu angrily barks.

Yeonjun scoffs, “He’s not _just_ your roommate y’know. Plus, I thought you didn’t have any feelings for him, so why the _fuck_ are you acting like this? He’s a grown ass man who can make his own choices.”

Beomgyu huffs in anger pondering his words over. Fuck, Yeonjun did have a point.

His head drops low, “F—Fine. You win. I—I do have feelings for him…but something else happened.”

Taehyun immediately rushes to his side, “Why didn’t you tell us? Yeonjun-hyung and I may joke around a lot but we will always listen to your problems.”

Beomgyu shakes his head, “It’s nothing with you guys, it’s just…I uh got rejected by him.” He says carefully.

Both Taehyun and Yeonjun gasps in shock. “Kai rejected you? Did you do something weird to him beforehand?” 

Beomgyu swats at Taehyun’s arm. “No, it’s nothing like that! I just…told him I loved him one afternoon when he _heroically_ saved me from Ryujin.”

“Not that bitch.” Yeonjun’s face twists in sourness.

Ryujin had messed up Beomgyu pretty badly long ago, he will never forget how shitty she was to him. To hear about sweet Kai standing up to her, it makes him respect the guy even more and the more perfect he is for Beomgyu.

“So why would he even reject you?”

Beomgyu shrugs, “He must probably think I’m straight or something. It’s like the only explanation I can think of.”

“Well, aren’t you?” Taehyun snorts out. Beomgyu shoots a glare at him before replying, “I was. But straight guys don’t just get crushes on their guy roommate.” He looks at both his friends before adding on, “He’s different.”

Yeonjun bites his lip, “He told me something when we were talking a while ago.”

“What?”

“He says something about wishing he could break out of his contract.” Yeonjun looks just about as confused as them.

A contract? What contract?

Beomgyu thinks over it for a while before realizing it must be about their roommate contract.

Taehyun glances at his watch, checking the time. “Hey guys…it’s been more than 20 minutes and Kai isn’t back yet.”

The three boys look at each other before scrambling to their feets, each of them going through a separate section of the club to find the boy.

Beomgyu hurriedly runs to the bathrooms, making sure to check each stall.

“Kai! Where are you!?” He yells, his chest rising up and down from anxiety and the running.

Beomgyu had never hated himself this much before. Why did he forget that Kai was drunk and shouldn’t be left alone?

He kicks the door to the last stall, praying that Kai was just passed out on the toilet or something but he was met with nothing.

“No! I don’t want to!” A voice from outside the bathroom window catches Beomgyu’s attention.

He recognizes it instantly. “Kai!”

* * *

Beomgyu finally sees Kai who was squirming in an embrace with some stranger he had never seen before.

The stranger was a very large man who definitely was way older than Kai. He looks intoxicated as well and with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

This was not good.

He sees the stranger lean down and nibble at Kai’s earlobes and whispering something in his ear, causing the other boy to try to get out of his hold harder.

“Someone please help me!” Kai cries out, his arms desperately wanting to break free from this stranger’s embrace.

“Let him go!” Beomgyu angrily commands, his hands balling into fists.

The stranger looks back at him, amused.

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be?”

Beomgyu gives him a smirk, “The last person you’re gonna be able to see.” He throws the guy a hard punch directly to his face, grimacing at the pain from the impact.

The blow pushes the guy back and effectively letting go of Kai who immediately scrambles behind Beomgyu. The stranger, after regaining his composure launches himself at Beomgyu, starting a fist match between them.

He grabs Beomgyu and throws him to the floor, his arm raised up ready to hit him with a flurry of punches.

Beomgyu, being smaller than him, thankfully had the upper hand and was only able to take a few hits. One hit bust his lip open, making him clutch his face in pain. The stranger laughs at him, prompting Beomgyu to grab one of the buckets on the table and slam it on the guy’s head, knocking him out cold.

Beomgyu’s catches his breath for a few seconds before limping to a teary-eyed Kai on the floor.

“B—Beomie-hyung…” He starts but Beomgyu shushes him and brings him to his feet. A crowd starts forming around them, with their phones out and gossiping amongst themselves.

Naturally, when the owner of the club found out, they all got kicked out.

But, Beomgyu didn’t care. All that mattered was that Kai was safe.

* * *

After parting ways with Yeonjun and Taehyun, the two roommates were now finally back in their apartment. Kai was silent the whole ride back, not knowing what to even say to his hyung. He helps Beomgyu limp to their couch where he sits down with a groan, his body hurting.

Kai checks Beomgyu’s face and sees that the cut on his lip had started bleeding again.

“I—I’m gonna go get the medical kit.” He shakily tells him.

Beomgyu closes his eyes, thinking the night over and over again. It still hasn’t sunk in with him yet.

He had fought someone. Like in _real life_.

He thanks his father silently for all of those kickboxing lessons he had forced Beomgyu to go, many of years ago. Who knew it would actually come in handy?

Just as Beomgyu was about to slip into slumber, he feels a wet towel rub gently on his face.

“Hyungie? Ah…you might be asleep already.” He hears Kai’s softly speak from beside him. Beomgyu decides to keep his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

Kai continues cleaning his face, his eyes scanning the sleeping boy’s bruised features. A pang of guilt hits him hard. “I—I’m so sorry, hyung. I’ve been trying to push my feelings down these past few days…and each day it just gets harder and harder.”

Beomgyu tries his best to keep still, to not make the other boy realize he was awake.

“I do love you, hyung. But… I _can’t_ be with you. It would be far too complicated for everyone.” Kai goes quiet for a couple of seconds which makes Beomgyu question whether that would be the end of it. “There are people who would be against us being together. I’m afraid of what they will do if they find out.”

“But, after everything that happened tonight…I realized that I really shouldn’t waste any chance to be with you.” Kai’s voice cracks. “I don’t know what I would do without you, hyung. I was so so scared.” He hears Kai start breaking down.

Beomgyu abandons his sleeping act and swiftly grabs ahold of Kai and places his head on his chest, his arms settling themselves around the shaking boy.

Kai cries softly on Beomgyu’s chest, “Shhh… baby don’t worry about me alright? Hyung is fine and can fight for himself. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Kai shakes his head. “Why aren’t you mad at me? I was being reckless and dumb and I treated you like shit.”

Beomgyu smiles knowingly, enjoying how beautiful Kai’s eyes was when he was looking up at him. “We all make mistakes, Ning. Plus, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” He caresses the other boy’s cheek to comfort him.

“Did you really mean what you said by the way?” He asks cautiously.

Kai sniffles, “What do you mean?”

“Do you uh really love me?”

Silence settles between them and Beomgyu bites his tongue, regretting he had brought it up in the first place.

What he doesn’t expect however was Kai leaning up and capturing his lips with his own. He readjusts himself to sit on the older boy’s lap and proceeds to wrap his arms around his head.

Beomgyu’s recovers from the shock and starts kissing the boy back with just as much intensity. Months of pining and unresolved emotions culminating into this one kiss.

He grabs Kai’s hair and tilts their heads, deepening the kiss. Soft breaths and groans were released from both of them as they try to encapsulate all their feelings into one meaningful moment of passion.

Kai breaks the kiss first, wiping his tears away. “I love you, Beomie-hyung.”

Beomgyu drags him back to connect their lips again, “And I love you, Hyuka.” He places the boy horizontally on their sofa before slotting himself between his legs and continuing their session.

He playfully nips at Kai’s lower lip and before moving on to his ears. “Is this okay?”

Kai whimpers out a ‘yes’ before chasing Beomgyu’s lips.

At the back of Beomgyu’s mind, he knows that they would still have to deal with whatever Kai said about the complications surrounding their relationship. Why would it be complicated? Does this have something to do with the roommate contract? Who was so against their possible relationship with each other?

But that doesn’t really matter right now. Especially when there’s a beautiful boy below him begging to be kissed.

There’s always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> beomgyu finally putting those biceps to good use huh...  
> this was one of my fave chapters to write aaaa and i hope you enjoyed it too.  
> please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> see you in the next part! <3


End file.
